La légende du lait caillé
by Grande-auteure-de-slash-f
Summary: Dans cette merveilleuse milk-slash fic, Link est un gérontolactonécrophile. Il doit encore une fois sauver le monde mais ses osbsessions le détourneront de son but...


Note de l'homme : Ça fait genre la troisième fois que je recommence cette putain de fic. Je ne suis tellement pas motivée c'est effrayant, en fait si ça avait pas été de mes fans qui me pressaient (oui oui) j'aurais peut-être jamais fini de l'écrire, cte foutue fic. En tout cas, je suis certaine que vous adorerez. JE TIENS À SIGNALER QUE LE NAIN ET L'ELFE N'ONT RIEN À VOIR AVEC CETTE COCHONNERIE ET QUE NON ON NE L'A PAS ÉCRITE À 4 HEURES DU MATIN AVANT UNE FOLIE DE BACON PAS CUIT. C'EST L'HOMME ET UNIQUEMENT L'HOMME QUI L'A ÉCRITE. SURTOUT PAS D'AIDE POUR LE SCÉNARIO.Non non surtt pas. Maintenant, appréciez la lecture de cette merveille.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en sers pas pour faire de l'argent. Comme je dis toujours, qui voudrait payer pour cette merde ?

Chapitre 1

Link était un garçon très viril et sexy. Il avait environ dix ans mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour être sexy quand on s'appelle Link. Link avait deux véritables talents, être sexy et sauver le monde. Mais là, il en avait assez de sauver le monde alors il décida d'être sexy dans le temple du temps. Il marcha virilement vers l'inconnu, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'un fou à la hache nommé Rauru allait lui sauter dessus pour l'enfermer dans un lieu clos et puant nommé Sacred Realm. Il finit par s'endormir pendant sept longues années, sa bouteille de Lon Lon milk serrée contre lui. Il était dans un sommeil magique et endormi. Et puis, après sept ans de sommeil, Rauru le fou vint le réveiller à coups de hache.

-Wah, Link, tu devais sauver le monde en faisant genre dix millions de temples, mais il y a plus important. Link, tu as du lait caillé dans ta poche. Seulement, TOUTES les vaches à bon lait ont été enlevées, nous n'avons que des vaches à mauvais lait caillé et des chèvres, mais le lait de chèvre, c'est dégueu. LINK LE MONDE DU BON LAIT DÉPEND DE TOI ! LINK SAUVE LES VACHES À BON LAIT !

Link comprenait ce qu'on attendait de lui même s'il avait l'esprit un peu embrumé par sept ans de sommeil continu.

-ET N'OUBLIE PAS, LINK, TON LON LON MILK N'EST PLUS BON MAINTENANT !

Rauru disparut, laissant Link, cet homme viril, à lui-même. Il était sidéré, abasourdi, seul, délaissé, inquiet, terrifié et songeur. Il marcha lentement et de façon sexy hors du Sacred Realm. Il traversa une ville nowhere. Il décida donc de retourner chez lui parce qu'il ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Il vit alors quelque chose qui le surprit à l'entrée de la forêt. Mido l'attendait et ne le laissa pas passer avant qu'il n'accepte de lui parler.

-Je suis Mido, et j'ai été désigné pour te guider dans ta mission, Link, car ton corps est sexy et musclé et bronzé maintenant. Allons voir Zelfda. C'est une princesse elfe que tu connais très bien semble-t-il et elle te donnera conseil. Je viendrai avec toi, il va sans dire.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi dois-je sauver les vaches à bon

lait ? Qui suis-je ? Mais que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?

-Écoutons les conseils des elfes, ben de Zelfda et nous saurons alors quoi faire.

-Bonne idée. Allons slasher avec ton podium.

-Oui, mais dépêchons-nous.

Ils slashèrent tous les deux avec le podium de Mido (sur ce, je m'arrête un instant pour expliquer l'inside à ceux et celles qui ne comprennent pas. Voyez-vous, quand Mido est sur l'espèce de podium dans sa maison et que Link est encore enfant et qu'on le fait avancer vers le podium ben il se met à slasher avec. Fin de commentaire stupide.) Après quelques minutes de bonheur, ils partirent vers le château de Zelfda.

Cependant, Link commençait à ressentir des pulsions étranges qui étonnaient toujours Mido, qui le dégoûtaient. Tous les soirs, Link prenait un peu de lait dans la paume de sa main atrocement virile et s'en enduisait, respirant avec plaisir l'odeur de sa sueur mêlée à l'odeur âcre du lait caillé depuis sept ans. Il contemplait les mottons de fromage puant sur sa peau douce et bronzée. Mido voulait se venger de cette horrible horreur et il faisait des plans diaboliques.


End file.
